


Waiting Game

by fanatic_scribe



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Anal Sex, Black Romance, Dom Gamzee, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sober Gamzee Makara, Sub Dave, pre [S] Game Over
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 08:58:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4013656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanatic_scribe/pseuds/fanatic_scribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gamzee and Dave meet up in the dead of night for some much needed "stress relief." Because only god knows when Gamzee is willing to come out of hiding again.</p><p>This story takes place in the time line with [S] Game Over. If you don't know what that means yet don't worry about it everything will be ok.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting Game

**Author's Note:**

> The Charles Manson eyes I mention later on in the story http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/thumb/2/21/Charles-mansonbookingphoto.jpg/170px-Charles-mansonbookingphoto.jpg

This whole situation Dave is in right now is weird so say the least. Face down in pillows and his ass in the air with a purple, slimy, tentacle wrapping and unwrapping around his dick. Gamzee was teasing. Dave knew he was teasing. Gamzee had not shown his face for almost a month so that he could make Dave beg and squirm. Dave could almost hear the smirk on the juggalo's face, "Jesus christ just fuck me, I don't care if-" Dave moaned loudly as Gamzee thrusted roughly inside him. In the beginning Dave was concerned about the lack of use of lube, but soon realized that Gamzee's 'bulge' had it's own lubricant. The more Dave thought about the situation him was in the more ridiculous it seemed but yet here he was.

The whole thing started almost a year ago. One day Dave was just listening to some music when Gamzee snuck into his room from the vent. The blonde hadn't realized he was in there until Gamzee was literally looming over him. When Dave finally did see him he almost fell off his bed and had a heart attack. Even after years of living with Bro, Gamzee was still some how sneaky enough to slip past Dave. At first Dave thought that Gamzee was going to kill him, Gamzee's past suggested that as the most likely out come. But he didn't. For a few minutes Dave and Gamzee just starred at each other silently in Dave's dark room until Gamzee finally spoke up. "Suck my motherfuckin' bulge."

This took Dave by surprise, "What?" Was all he could say. By context clues and common sense he figured that the 'bulge' was the troll's version of a dick. Gamzee leaned in closer to Dave. Gamzee was so close to him that Dave could see ever detail of his emotionless face, from his wide red Charles Manson like eyes to the jagged ends of his now heeled scars.  
"Suck. My. Motherfuckin'. Bulge." This time when Gamzee spoke he separated each word and almost barked them out.  
"Wh- What the fuck?" Dave was to shocked to really say anything else. Even with his pretty open response Gamzee seemed to understand, Gamzee turned on his heels and wordlessly pulled himself back into the vent leaving a very confused Dave behind.

This continued on for almost two months. Once or twice a week Gamzee would do the exact same thing, nothing about their interactions changed except for Dave's behavior. Over time he was more comfortable around the troll and his responses became more sarcastic and witty. They ranged from, "Not tonight dear I have a headache." to, "Baby please! Manners! You gotta ask me out for dinner first." and also, "No thanks I have a toothpick already." Dave actually stared planning what he would say the next time Gamzee showed up, he was actually looking forward to seeing Gamzee. 

All of what Dave thought was playful banter ended with one simple response. The usual happened, Gamzee came in and asked the same question but this time Dave responded with, "Only if you suck mine first." When Dave thought back on it Gamzee, in his own weird psychopathic way, was asking for consent. And Dave had, in some weird psychopathic way consented with that comment. He also didn't exactly top Gamzee from doing as he "requested" and rather enjoyed it. Also Dave did go through with his promise, it would be a dick move not too. It was weird but Dave enjoyed it and he assumed Gamzee did.

After that Gamzee would come back once in a while and the same thing would happen, only they started doing more and more intimate stuff. Gamzee was always a bit rough but Dave found quickly that he actually liked that, just the weird cherry on the freak sundae he guessed. Sometimes Dave would say no and Gamzee would leave like before but Dave rarely did. A lot of that had to do with how little Gamzee actually came around. Dave actually would adjust his schedule to waiting for Gamzee to maybe show up again. Dave knew it was kind of pathetic but Gamzee would only come out when he wanted to, leaving Dave high and dry or alone for weeks. The uncertainty of seeing Gamzee again would leave Dave antsy and tease so instead of missing a chance he would just wait in his room for hours on end. That's how he got in this situation and that how he will get in many more and this is how he will take out his stress of being a hormonal teenager trapped on a meteor for three years with a new found sex drive. 

Dave bite down hard on his pillow as Gamzee placed a hand on the middle of the human’s back. Gamzee let out a low growl as he trusted deeper into Dave his sharp claws digging into his hate mate’s soft skin drawing small amounts of blood.  
“That feel good doesn’t it you motherfuckin slut.” Gamzee said more than asked as he leaned over the other, sinking his teeth into the skin of Dave’s neck. Dave moaned loudly as his back arched slightly. Gamzee stopped moving and grabbed a fist full of the blonde’s hair, pushing his face into the pillow again, “Be motherfuckin’ quiet. You tryin’ to make up the whole damn meteor?”

Dave let out a loud frustrated groan and tried to grind back, only to be pushed into the mattress harder. Gamzee wanted to see Dave squirm beneath him for a while longer. Dave continued to squirm, nails digging into the bed. Dave finally let out a few low whines and groans.  
Dave groaned between his words, “While I’m all for the idea of your weird alien tentacle dick wiggling inside of my ass I think it would be better if you just fucking fucked me.” 

Gamzee chuckled slightly, “Motherfucker you can’t ever shut up can you?” Gamzee thrust hard into Dave, who bit hard into his pillow to hide his moan. Gamzee started up a quick and harsh pace, causing a few moans to slip from Dave’s mouth. Gamzee chuckled slightly as he continues to thrust into Dave harshly.  
Gamzee dragged his claws not tangled in the blonde locks down the blonde’s back. When he got his hands to Dave’s lower back Gamzee snaked his hand around the human’s waist to grabbing his neglected member. Gamzee rubbed his thumb on the head and began to pump Dave in time with his thrusts, pushing Dave to the edge.

As Dave climaxed he bite down hard on the pillow to avoid screaming the name of his hate mate. Gamzee climaxed shortly after him tightening his grip on Dave’s hair. Genetic fluid dripping from the troll's nook and down both of their legs. "Jesus Christ," Dave panted into the pillow too exhusted to move his face from the plush fabric, "I will never get use to that sticky shit that always comes out of you." There was a low almost growl like noise that came from Gamzee as he pushed the human's face further into the pillow. Then silence. Almost like an awkward kind of silence.

They both stayed in this position, panting being the only sound in the dark room. Gamzee slowly pulled out of Dave as he hissed with slight relief. Dave felt as the trolls weight shifted on the bed and then was gone all together. He turned his face to see Gamzee already with his pants on. Gamzee grabbed his shirt and made is way to the vent, “What,” Dave said turning to his back watching the troll leave, “no cuddling?” Gamzee paused for a second before making pulling himself into the vent. Dave sighed and pulled the blanket over him and turning to his side with the same familiar feeling of loneliness and stickyness between his legs Gamzee always left him with, “Yeah, didn’t think so.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed. I am trying to get back into making stories again so look out for more of those. It will mainly be short one shots no shorter than this but I'm trying to work on a chaptered fic as well. Leave a kudos of a comment and I will see you all later.


End file.
